


And the prophets cry out

by Xailey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rare Pairings, Redemption, Soul Bond, season 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron wants someone to talk to while he is in prison and that person is Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the prophets cry out

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who was prepared to ship Metatron and Kevin before Metatron went batshit insane evil. Or maybe I am. Have a rare pair fic on me.

The dungeons of Heaven looked exactly like any other jail cell which was the exact opposite of what Kevin had been expecting. He had been expecting, well he didn’t know, more from the place in which Heaven’s most wanted was locked up. Darker, grittier, tighter security, not white stone walls, and flimsy metal bars. It was downright sunny in there. Metatron lounged at the far side of his cell, all wrapped up in a straight jacket which Kevin suspected _had_ to be more than just a straight jacket, and grinned at him like the cat who caught the canary.

“Kevin. How nice to see you here. Wasn’t sure you would actually show up.”

“Cut the crap, Metatron,” said Kevin. “I’m only here because the angels said you wouldn’t stop yelling until they promised to let you talk to me. So what do you want?”

“I just want to talk.”

“And why do you think I would want to talk to the person who had me murdered?

“I never wanted that to happen.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Kevin rolled his eyes. “I’m done here.” 

He turned on his heel and left the dungeon, outside of which were two angels waiting to take him back to his personal heaven.

He was back a week later.

“Alright, you have my interest,” said Kevin, when the angels left to wait outside. “What did you mean last time when you said you never wanted me to die?”

“I meant, I didn’t want you to die but it was necessary of course,” Metatron said nonchalantly. He sat back in his cell like he had before as though he were bored.

“Necessary? Nothing is necessary! That wasn’t necessary!”

“But it was. I like you Kevin. You are one of the most clever prophets I have ever met. That’s why you fascinate me, but that is also why you are dangerous,” said Metatron. “You think the Winchesters posed any sort of threat to me without your help? Your notes? Puh-lease. Only prophets have the kind of knowledge to combat me. That’s why I had to stop the line of prophets and that included you. I knew you were too loyal to the Winchesters to ever join me so you were a sacrifice I had to make.”

“Ok. I’m not saying I believe you about that or that you just want to talk, but why do you want to talk to me?”

“Like I said before I like you. I want someone to talk to who isn’t dull and I’m sure you’ll provide excellent conversation when you’re not hung up on the whole had you murdered thing.” Metatron grinned at him and moved closer to the bars of his cell. “Here, let me make it worth your while. All the things you never got to learn as a prophet while you were alive, everything written on the tablets, I know it and I can teach you, like an apprentice. I’ll give you time to think about it. If you never come back, I’ll know your answer.”

Kevin liked the Roadhouse. Despite the noise from Sam and Dean’s multitude of dead friends, he found it was a nice place to think and Ash was always available to bounce ideas off of. Back when the veil and Heaven were put back mostly to normal and Kevin was finally able to move on Ash found him and brought him to the Roadhouse. He said he was tracking down anyone who had any sort of connection to the Winchesters, using some sort of residue on their souls as he described it, to invite them to an eternity long party. Ash taught him how to go back and forth between his personal heaven to the Roadhouse and he found himself spending a lot of time there. Happy memories were great and all, but that’s all they were, memories. He much prefered interactions with real people. He had made a lot of friends at the Roadhouse and every time someone involved with Sam and Dean died he had the chance to make another one.

He turned over in his mind what Metatron had said to him over and over again as he sat at the corner of the bar. The offer was tempting, but what good would it do? He was dead and in Heaven. There was nothing he could do with the tablets’ knowledge from here, but maybe… Kevin found Ash in his room at the back of the Roadhouse.

“Do you think it would be possible for someone in Heaven to talk to someone on Earth? Like maybe project themselves, not to be stuck there as a ghost or anything, but just to send a message?” asked Kevin.

“I don’t know, maybe?” said Ash, “I can try to figure something out.”

Together they worked on it for a few weeks until they came up with something. He wouldn’t be able to leave Heaven, but with the right sigil to focus his energy he would be able to project his mind into the dreams of anyone on Earth. For his first try he focused on both Sam and Dean, funneling his thoughts through the sigil he had drawn on his forehead in charcoal. It took him a few failed attempts, but if he could reach out through the veil to speak to them he could do this.

Kevin wasn’t sure if Sam and Dean were dreaming of the bunker because they normally did or because he wanted them to, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. What did matter was that he needed to find them. He sort of expected that they would just sort of be there. The bunker was dark, but the lights turned on as he walked through the hall which unsettled him a little bit. It was probably him doing it, but he couldn’t help fearing that it was something worse.

“Sam? Dean?” He called out when he got to the area where their rooms were hoping they could hear him. “God, I hope this actually worked. Sam! Dean!”

The two doors opened practically in unison. “Kevin?”

“Oh thank god, or I guess Ash. Just listen because I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold this.” said Kevin. “This is a dream and I’m speaking to you from Heaven. Right now I don’t really have anything interesting to say, but I wanted to make sure this would work before I, well, it doesn’t matter. The point is this worked and I’ll probably be back with some information for you guys.”

“What are you Catholic now?” said Dean, motioning to the sigil which apparently had followed him into the dream world.

“I just told you I am speaking to you in a dream, from Heaven, and the first thing you notice is my forehead. That’s your take away?” Kevin crossed his arms over his chest.

“You do realize who you are talking to right?” Sam gave Dean a look. “Dead friends sending messages from Heaven is nowhere near the most unusual thing we’ve seen.”

“I don’t think I can hold this much longer so I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back. Hopefully.”

Unsure of how else to leave he brought his hand up and smudged the sigil, the action being mimicked back in Heaven. The link severed and Kevin found himself sitting back at the Roadhouse. Across from him Ash was typing away at his computer.

“I’m guessing it worked?”

“Yeah”

He went back to Metatron the next day. The angel looked as smug as ever as the guards accompanied him in, but waited until they left the two of them alone to speak.

“My my my, look what we have here. I was starting to think you’d made your choice.”

“Well now you know,” Kevin huffed. “You said you would tell me about the tablets.”

“You might want to pull up a chair.”

Kevin looked around. “There are no chairs.”

“You’re in Heaven. Nothing here is really here. It’s just how your mind interprets what it doesn’t understand. Just imagine a chair.” Kevin pictured a chair, the first one that came to his mind which was a folding chair, and there it was. “Come on, you can do better than that.” The folding chair disappeared and was replaced by a recliner as Kevin gave Metatron an annoyed look.

“Alright,” he said, sitting down. “Here goes nothing.”

Kevin was surprised at how easily Metatron shared the information he knew about the tablets. It was clear he liked to hear himself talk. But at the same time he was good at listening. He would pause to let Kevin ask a question or share an experience of his own. By the time they were done talking he had new knowledge to bring back to Sam and Dean and a little information about Metatron he ferreted away for himself. He wasn’t sure how long the two of them had been talking. Time didn’t exactly feel the same in Heaven as it had on Earth, but he knew it had been a very long time and he should get back home to his own personal Heaven. He told Metatron he would be back and caught the tail end of impromptu karaoke at the Roadhouse.

In the morning he contacted Sam and Dean again. He managed to slip into their dreams before they woke up to deliver his message. This time the dream took him to what appeared to be a strip club with silhouettes of women some with angel wings and others with devil horns plastered to the walls. Kevin found himself standing on the stage next to a pole wearing a sparkly, blue bikini set and tiny, floofy angel wings while Sam and Dean sat on a couch in front of it. He gave them a look as though to say “really?” and concentrated until the stipper outfit was replaced with the clothes he had been wearing earlier.

“This isn’t my dream,” said Sam while at the same time Dean said, “I haven’t had this one in a while.”

“I’ve got something to tell you guys,” said Kevin, ignoring both of them. “I learned something.”

“You learned something?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, in Heaven,” he replied. “I was going through my memories of the angel tablet and I learned a spell for finding any angel as long as you know their name.”

“That would have been useful a year or five ago,” said Sam.

Kevin sat down on the edge of the stage and pulled a note out of his pocket, happy that it had made it along for the ride. It had Enochian sigils scribbled at the top and an incantation and instructions at the bottom. He handed it to Sam and Dean who began memorizing it.

“How did you get this?” said Dean, when he looked up from the note.

“I told you, I got it from my memories of the angel tablet.”

“So you thought you’d just pop down here and tell us? How?” Of course Dean was being paranoid. He guessed he couldn’t blame him though. He wasn’t sure if he would believe him, truth stretching aside.

“I’m projecting my mind with the help of this sigil.” Kevin pointed to his forehead. “Ash helped me figure it out.”

“Ash? You met Ash?” Sam’s face lit up with recognition.

“Yeah, he found me and took me to the Roadhouse. All your other friends are there.” Both Sam and Dean’s faces went dark. “We all have a pretty good time there.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.” said Dean.

“Look, this has been fun and all, but that’s all I had to tell you for now. I should probably leave,” said Kevin. “And next time, let’s maybe meet in the bunker.”


End file.
